Drabbles of Coffee and Sake
by Ten-Faced
Summary: Twenty drabbles on the pairing of Kiyoteru and Meiko.


To celebrate the return of my computer, here is a MeikoxKiyoteru drabble story... thing...

I really wanted to try this, and there aren`t enough MeiKiyo stories out there.

**Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>**Shattered**

Meiko had once seen Master accidently drop a crystal goblet by mistake. She thought it represented their brief relationship well. It had been beautiful, precious, and fragile; one wrong move had it shattered into a million pieces, never to be put back together again.

**2. ****Only**

Meiko appeared to be a tough, confident woman. Only her friends knew about the shy, uncertain girl hidden in there, and only Kiyoteru could reach her.

**3. ****Teacher?**

He was the teacher, so how did the brunette manage to teach him something as wonderful as love?

**4. ****Opposites**

She was loud, obnoxious, and bold. He was quiet, thoughtful, and shy. Well, they did say opposites attract.

**5. ****Family?**

"So you`re _not_ a family?" Well, when Ring was greeted by Kiyoteru and Meiko, with Yuki trailing behind them…. What was she_ suppose_ to think?

**6. ****First**

Meiko had been his first kiss. Kiyoteru hadn`t been hers, but it certainly was the first time she had ever felt that way when kissing.

**7. ****Fairly**

When Kiyoteru finally managed to man up enough to ask her out for dinner, there had been a fire, a stain on her new dress, and no alcohol. She was fairly sure that if she hadn`t loved him so much, he would have been dead and under.

**8. ****Flowers**

Roses were stupid, tulips were stupid, daisies were stupid…. She thought all flowers were useless until he gave her a carnation.

**9. ****Jealous**

Everyone knew Yuki and Kiyoteru weren`t involved romantically. Still, Meiko couldn`t help but be jealous of the young girl who spent so much time with her Kiyo.

**10. ****Backwards**

Their relationship certainly was backwards, with Meiko making the first moves, Kiyoteru being the shy person who blushed like a schoolgirl… "I`m still wearing the wedding dress, right?" "I _hope_ so."

**11. ****Out of Reach**

When he first joined the Vocaloid Family, his first thoughts about her was that she was out of reach, being the first Japanese Vocaloid and all. That thought, along with every other ones, flew out the window when she told him he was the 'damnest, _sexiest_ teacher' she`d ever seen.

**12. ****The Flower Game**

"He loves me, he loves me, he loves me…." "Isn`t that cheating?" "So you _don`t_ love me?" One reason to never correct Meiko when she played the flower game. Kiyoteru found out the hard way.

**13. ****Car Accident**

He never knew how much he cared about her until that car accident. "Rest in peace, Luka and Gakupo." The only positive bit from the death of their friends had been them being an official couple.

**14. ****Roda-Rolla**

As Meiko watched Miku drag in her squashed blue boyfriend, she couldn`t help but think how nice it was to have a boyfriend that never got run over by the Kagamine Road Roller.

**15. ****Engagement?**

Luka ran around with wedding plans, Rin and Len were teasing the newly announced couple mercilessly, Neru texted everyone about the news, and all Kiyoteru could think was, "Will this happen if I announce Meiko and My engagement?"

**16. ****Tears**

Watching her cry, he tried to make her feel better by asking her if her tears tasted like sake. He got hit on the head, but she laughed, so the pain was worth it.

**17. ****Wedding Dress**

"But this dress is perfect!" "It`s too expensive!" "It matches your eyes perfectly!" Yuki laughed, seeing her teacher beg his fiancée to get the pretty dress instead of the cheap one.

**18. ****Songs**

Meiko used to complain about the lack of songs they sang together, until Kiyoteru reminded her about the extra time it meant they would have together. She never complained again.

**19. ****Credit**

Meiko had to give Kiyoteru credit; she had thought he would faint when he heard she was pregnant.

**20. ****Spring**

Every spring, he would go to her grave and pour a bottle of her favorite sake on the dirt above her. It was the least he could do, after leaving her in the cold dirt.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

~Ten-Faced~


End file.
